The Heroes This Wonderful World Needs!
by CoffeeFields101
Summary: I wonder what will happen as a result of those two appearing in that wonderful world? If you guessed heroics and adventure, then buckle up! We're in for a ride! (If you like this, check out the other Konosuba/MyHeroAca fanfics, there's literally only like, two others as of right now. I really enjoy reading them, and they inspired me to write a crossover of my own!)


The sun shines brightly on this beautiful day, being the perfect weather to just enjoy life for many of Japan's citizens. This, sadly, is not the case for every person.

"Hrrghk!"

For one Midoriya Izuku, this day is merely the backdrop to the most desperate moment of his life. Hidden away beneath the shadows of a short tunnel, the 14 year-old greenette is weakly clawing at the sludge currently suffocating him. His surprise attacker cutting him off from precious air, Izuku wriggled in pain as the villain lifted him up off the ground. "I didn't think _he'd_ come to this city. Man, what a save for me to find you, kid! You're my hero."

Nearly completely wrapped in a sludge blanket of death, Izuku let his tears flow freely as his mind starts to feel heavy.

_Am I dying? I'm...going to die?_ Izuku's legs stop kicking around in favor of going limp. _Someone... Help! Anybody!_

Izuku's last sight before submersing into the sludge was his notebook's burnt pages, lying open on a concept design for his future hero costume. Then, everything turned to a dark green liquid.

_Then_, everything turned to a dark room, with a spotlight on a lone chair beside a table and book. The checker-tiled flooring's mysterious aura was amplified by the foggy shadows that expanded in all directions.

Izuku blinked. Then he blinked again. Throwing one of his hands to his chest, the shell-shocked boy felt a chill rush through his spine when he felt his heart beating, proof of his existence. "W-what just happened!? I _died_, right? Then why is there a heartbeat, that shouldn't be there! Should I be feeling it?!"

A sudden noise in the misty blackness surrounding him brought Izuku out of his freak out. _S-sounds like...footsteps?_

"Izuku Midoriya."

Turning to face the voice behind him, Izuku bore witness to a stunning blue-haired woman walking towards him. With an attire that brought ideas of water (and lewdness, to some) in mind, the girl walked past Izuku and sat on the chair that he first saw. "Welcome to the afterlife. While your life was sadly short, you are, unfortunately, dead."

A cold feeling swept his entire being. "So that's what happened... It really all ends there, huh?" Izuku mumbled as his tears returned.

"There was so much I still could have done, but my future... Oh no, mom! How devastated will she be?!"

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

"Mom, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt yourself over me!"

Aqua, the goddess, felt her eye twitch in annoyance. _Oh great, a big time moper. I don't want to listen to this worrywart recall every little thing he's leaving behind. Better move things along myself before he gets too carried away._

"My name is Aqua. I'm a goddess that's in charge of guiding young souls to the afterlife. We have two choices for ones such as you." Seeming to catch the boy's attention, Aqua continued along with her explanation.

"One is to restart your soul as a baby, though that means you'd lose pretty much all of your former self. The other is to carry on to heaven like an old man." Knowing she has Izuku hooked on her words, Aqua decided it was time to cast out her line.

"Truth be told, heaven isn't that great of a place, especially for unfulfilled souls. There's nothing material to enjoy, not like you'd have a body to enjoy those things with once you get there. All you can do is bask in holy light for all eternity with everyone else. And erasing yourself for a new life doesn't seem that good either, does it?" _Time for the sinker!_

Peeking through the book on her side table, Aqua nodded to herself. "From what I've seen of you so far, you want to be a hero of some sort? Well, do I have an offer for you!"

Standing up and spreading her arms, Aqua called upon holy lighting for dramatic effect. "In a world that enjoyed its peaceful era, the Devil King razes the livelihoods of the innocent! Pillaging the villages with his army of monsters, everyone lives in fear of their impending doom and slaughter!"

Izuku gasped at her story. "That's terrible! It's like the chaotic period of villains before All Might became the symbol of peace!" "Right, right. Anyways, because the souls from that world are too traumatized to reincarnate back into it, their population is steadily declining. So, we decided: "Why not send souls from other worlds there with their body and memories intact?""

Izuku's eyes widened at what she implied about his fate. "Wait, so you want to send me there to try and defeat the Devil King?"

Shaking her head in agreement, Aqua crossed her arms and looked expectantly at Izuku. "That's right. It's the perfect setup for an otherworldly hero to swoop in and-" "I'll do it!"

Shocked at being interrupted, Aqua looked at the determined boy that suddenly replaced the crybaby from before.

Recoiling after realizing he just cutoff a goddess' words, Izuku hurriedly apologized. "S-sorry! It's just...that there wasn't anything I was able to do in my life, and it's always been my dream to be a hero. Though, I'm not sure if I'll be able to do anything; being quirkless and all, I might just end up falling to the same fate over there too... But! I want another chance! So please! Whatever the risks, I accept the third option!"

While annoyed at being interrupted by a mere mortal, Aqua decided to slightly forgive him for making her job easier. Not enough, however, to stop her from the devilish idea she thought up. "Then its decided. And about you being powerless... See, we had a system where we gift you some miracle ability or item to aid you on your quest, but it looks like we're all out! Oh, but you seem ready to go for it regardless, so that won't be a problem, would it?" I'm lying, of course. I'm a goddess! Everything I do is a miracle!

Izuku flinched as if he was struck, _pleasing_ Aqua that she was able to upset him. Is she really a goddess?! "Damn... The short end of the stick again... Err, but still! Yeah, I'm still fine with going." Izuku said, clenching his fist resolutely.

"Then that's settled! Midoriya Izuku! We have, *_snrk_*, high hopes for you! May you be the hero that wonderful world needs! Should you defeat the Devil King, we shall grant you one wish for anything you desire." Summoning the warp gate underneath Izuku, Aqua bid her farewells to the soul she just screwed over.

Bowing to Aqua with eternal gratefulness, the freckled boy began floating upwards to a maelstrom of heavenly lights. "Thank you, Aqua-sama! I'll be sure to do my best!" "Go forth on your journey! And may you have luck throughout your travels!" _You're gonna need it!_

With the light filling his vision more and more as he rose up, Izuku embraced the new path he found himself on. _This time, for sure! I'm gonna be a hero!_

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

The sun shines brightly on this beautiful day, being the perfect weather to just enjoy life for many of Japan's citizens. This, sadly, is not the case for every person.

"Hrruaagh! Dammit!" Managing to tear his head from the sludge's grip and gulping in some ash-filled air, Bakugo Katsuki literally boiled with rage as he let out a couple more explosions through his sludge-covered hands.

From the rear of the crowd looking on at the heroes trying to deal with the situation, a certain skeleton-like man with gaunt eyes clenched his shirt with the feeble strength of his true form. Yagi Toshinori, widely known as All Might, the number one hero, had a haunted expression on him as he replayed his earlier failure.

While in pursuit of that damned slime villain, he popped into a small tunnel, where he spotted an abandoned school bag and notebook. Fearing the worst, he sped throughout the city in a mad dash, but all that did was expend the rest of his time limit. And it seems the worst had already come to pass.

It seems the sludge villain had hidden himself inside the dead body of the teenager he swiped from within that tunnel, before spotting another target for his own. The lifeless body of that green-haired boy laid somewhere in a nearby alley, the same place that bastard abducted the explosion kid from. And now, in this public display against the ill-suited heroes, the villain was torturing that poor kid for all to see.

_"Number one hero?" Yeah right! You can't even force yourself to save a dying child! Pathetic. Pathetic!_

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

Bakugo would really love to hack his lungs out to alleviate himself of the pain, but he wasn't allowed such luxuries by the villain that was locking him in a state of suffocation. _Dammit! Get off of me, you good-for-nothing asshole!_

With a muffled yell, the blonde teen let out even more explosions in desperation. To his disappointment, the slimy piece of trash was not affected nearly as much as he was expecting. Sweat pouring off his body from the surrounding fires (wonder how those got there), Bakugo couldn't stop the tears pooling in his eyes. The pain was just too much, even for him.

_No... There's no fucking way that I'm about to die to this guy! Right?! I'm going to rise above even All Might, and no one can do anything about it, _especially_ not a shitty villain that got lucky!_ He thought all of that, but Bakugo knew he was well on his way to his life's limit.

Widening his eyes in pure desperation, Bakugo looked around for something, anything, to get him out of this mess, but all he can see is the fires all around him. Finally accepting that he might actually die, the lightheaded boy gave the world one final glare before the sludge covered the rest of his face as well.

Bakugo heard the muffled cries of the heroes standing outside. _Freaking useless idiots! I'm going to die because of your incompetence to this nobody villain! But if I'm going out, then I'm doing it myself!_

Covered head to toe in sweat from the elevated temperatures of the fire and being wrapped up in some sewage cocoon, the Explosion quirk user resolved himself to his death wish. **_DIE!_**

The resulting explosion would go down in history as the somber final words of the tenacious boy that was unable to be saved.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Compared to me, you're nothing but trash!" "I said that I'm a goddess, and you'd do well to respect the fact that I'm even gracing your bratty soul with my divine presence! Compared to you? There's nothing for you to offer to even compare at all!"

Checkered flooring? Misty shadows? Yep, Aqua's on duty again and this soul was giving her so much more trouble than the last one. She just can't understand why he isn't eternally grateful like he should be. Shaking her head in frustration, Aqua spat out the divine offer of reincarnation to the young soul before her, even though she thinks it's way too good for somebody like him.

"Now, our options for young souls is heaven, though I wouldn't count on it for you ("Oi!"), and the other is starting over as a baby. Of course, we have a third option where you essentially get transported to a parallel world in need of saving. The evil Devil King _has_ been terrorizing it for quite a while, after all. Since reading your file, I know you're going to choose the third so let's just get this over with. You were also supposed to receive a gift to help you on your quest, but there's no way I'd grant you more than what I'm already _graciously_ giving you."

As the warp gate was summoned beneath Bakugo Katsuki, he scoffed and put on a cocky smirk. "Like I'd need help from a bitch like you to get things done. I may have died because of shitty heroes not doing their jobs, but remember this! I'm going to be the greatest hero to ever _exist_, surpassing even All Might! I'm gonna be pulling my own weight myself from now on, and those shitty side characters won't ever mess up my chances again! I'll do it all myself, if I have to! Now, hurry up! Send me over!"

Looking at the arrogant teen with disgust, Aqua suddenly thought of the perfect payback while she performed the spell. "Hmph. Go on then! Should you miraculously defeat the Devil King, you get one wish of your choosing, but it won't matter since you're probably gonna die again to some random creature anyways."

With their "farewells" said to each other, Bakugo rose higher and higher until his form was completely veiled with holy light, sending him to a new world.

Collapsing in her chair, Aqua sighed with exhaustion. "It's so tough being the greatest thing those souls will ever see. Why can't they all stop denying me and realize just how amazing I am?"

Peering into the book on her side table for the next soul to deal with, the water goddess suddenly burst into laughter at what she just read. "Haha, ah ahh! S-Satou Kazuma died like that! Oh boy, this is just what I need to de-stress."

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

"What the hell! Where did that useless goddess send me?!" A lone blonde teen screamed at the top of his lungs, finding himself in some desolate mountain valley shrouded in an ominous purple haze.

"**RAAAGH.**"

Dust flew everywhere as the rocky mountains broke apart, revealing something _monstrously_ enormous. Towering over Bakugo was an honest-to-all-hell, dragon, flames licking the edges of its fanged snout.

Staring up at the behemoth he apparently spawned right next to, Bakugo's eye twitched as he readied himself with a forced smile.

"The hell!?"


End file.
